INSaNITY
by Should'a worn a bell
Summary: After a run in with Pannick!, The Team is jarred out of their ignorance of their teammates past lives by one crumpled girl who seems to force their two youngest teammates into a dark state that's a few sizes too big.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: What's this? I thought we'd been over this already. I don't own Young justice, or Teen titans**.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why, or how for that matter, he had ended up in this situation, but he knew that it probably wasn't the best way to approach it. It had all just happened so fast… one moment he was standing there, watching him point the gun at her, and the next…<p>

Normally he was harmless. The funny guy who flirted _way_ too much. But at that moment, he'd felt something snap. All that mattered was her. As long as she was safe. So he'd just started running. Snatched the gun and aimed it.

"You wouldn't." The raven-haired man sneered. In retaliation Wally cocked the gun.

"Try me." he'd snarled. He could hear Kaldur ordering him to stand down. The rest of the team melded in with his voice, swirling in a painful order. A tiring reprimand. But Wally just ignored it, standing him ground to protect his precious.

"Young boy, you don't have it in you to murder in cold blood." Pannick! said. Sure, Wally could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead, but the sound of whimpering made him feel like tearing that guys' head off.

He watched him crumple and Robin appear in his place. A metal stick that Wally hadn't seen in years was in Robin's hand, and instead of looking up with a smirk, Robin looked serious.

"Kid, put the gun down." A deeper voice came from Robin, one that signified that _he _was the leader. With a shaky hand, Kid flash dropped the gun, spinning on his heels to crouch next to the bloody girl behind him.

She looked more like a broken rag-doll than a real human, with inhumanly pale skin and her limbs askew. He could feel his heart beating like a caged bird in his chest at the sight of her, feeling as thought the air had been knocked out of him.

When he was younger, around eleven, he'd climbed up onto his roof by jumping off a ledge on his tree house. When jumping back, he'd misjudged the leap and fallen over two stories to the ground. He felt the same way now as he did back then. Dazed, confused and completely winded. His head pounded and his heart threatened to lunge out of his chest.

Because lying there on the ground was a girl he'd thought he'd never see again. A girl who had stolen his heart and taken it with her when she left.

Lying there, in a pool of her own blood, was Jinx.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! Wasn't who you thought it was, now was it?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. (Except Pannick!)**

* * *

><p>It was all a blur as he rushed her to the Bio-ship. He carried her gingerly, repeating the last things he'd said to her all those years ago in his mind. <em>I hate you <em>he repeated, _I hate you._

And she'd said it too. Feverishly, seeing as the two of them had been in the process of tearing each others clothes off, but the sharp tone underneath it had been unmistakable. She meant it when she'd said it. In his heart, he could feel that he'd meant it as well.

But now it was all behind him. Everything was blank. The monitor in front of him was all that mattered as the heart monitor went erratic along with her heart. Syringes lay forgotten beside her on a silver tray along with bloodied scalpels and bandages.

Kaldur had pushed him out of the way, catching his eye only to glare at him. Wally had insisted, with the gruff agreement of Robin, that they could not take her to a hospital, where surely everything would be blown to bits within moments. He regretted it as more teammates flew in, watching in numb horror as she thrashed, her eyes jerking open momentarily to flash bright pink before slamming closed in a meek attempt to block out the pain.

Jinx started screaming soon after, a scream that seemed to tear his mind in two. All that mattered was protecting her, which Robin seemed to understand as he pushed the speedster away. Pannick! had a certain chemical component, not unlike Scarecrows' fear gas, that he hid in bullets that could lay in hiding in the bloodstream for months until it came into effect, and the effects weren't pretty. Painful and horrific hallucinations would follow that could last for hours on end.

Numbly, he sat down when ordered to, averting his eyes so he wouldn't see the pitying, or condescending, looks he got from his teammates. And he sat there the rest of the ride, squeezing his eyes closed in pain as he tried in vain to block out her cries. He knew that she wouldn't remember anything, but he would. He would replay this moment forever.

The skies grew lighter as they flew, the bright skies looking cheerful and harmless. But in Wally's numb mind, they still looked grey, like it was about to rain. He knew that it was all his imagination because he could feel the sun through the windshield, but he welcomed the dark atmosphere he'd created. It made him feel slightly more protected.

Why? Because every rainy day, when he was younger and still a Titan, he and Jinx would sit inside after their patrols and watch a movie, normally a corny romantic comedy which Jinx would mock and Wally would defend. Then, if the sun still hadn't come out they'd normally make hot chocolate or popcorn and sit and watch reruns of old television shows that no one would even understand unless you explained it to them.

And, if wind came with the rain, he'd actually have an excuse other than 'because I love you' to hold her. It was one of her most irrational fears, but it was one of Wally's favourite. Because when it got really windy she'd hide in his chest until it was over.

"Wally?" Kaldur asked. Had they really gotten back already? Wally looked over to his leader, noticing how the Atlantean was blocking his view perfectly. "I would like to talk with you."

"Sorry Kal, but I'm really tired-" a hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking away.

"I was not suggesting." Kaldur said. "Wally, what you did back there was… not what I'd expect from you. You are not a vigilante, not someone who kills the villains, but someone who simply apprehends them. What you did today was not acceptable."

Wally hung his head, nodding slowly. His leader sighed and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Once he left, Wally shuffled out of the bio ship, careful to once again avert his eyes from the careful glances he was getting.

"Wally, it's not your fault." The red-head snapped straight, staring his best friend in the eyes with a look of shock. Robin no longer had the look of a carefree teen, but the stoic leader he'd once known. "We left, sure, but she was there on her own accord."

"Yeah, but if we hadn't left then she'd still be with me. We'd be in Keystone right now, probably eating at Nicky's, or maybe seeing a movie." Wally sighed. "I really messed up didn't I?"

Robin didn't answer, only nodded. Wally knew what, or rather who, his friend was thinking about. Starfire. She was the one that he'd left behind, although it hadn't quite been as traumatizing as Jinx and Wally's separation, it was still heartbreaking to listen to Robin explain it.

"Do you think she was with her?" the smaller boy asked. They felt like outcasts, straying farther and farther from the group of buzzing heroes, letting themselves get lost in the winding hallways of Mount Justice. "Starfire, I mean?"

"Nah dude, Star was way too…" he couldn't think of a word to describe the Tamaranian princess. "She wouldn't get involved in that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" he muttered. "so, were you really going to shoot him?"

"Yeah, maybe." Wally shuffled his feet, turning a corner blindly. "I mean, at that moment, I felt as though I could just put a bullet in his head and it would all be over. That if I did that then she would wake up and it would be one of those cheesy movie scenes where she'd wake up and then you kiss and then the credits fade over top and you ride off into the sunset."

"Wow, you really like The Princess Bride, don't you?" Robin laughed, his two conflicting personalities merging. He was like night and day wrapped up into one. One half of him inviting and warm, a time for you to be awake and laugh, but the other half was cold and dark, with creatures from your imagination threatening to lunge at you from the corners where you couldn't see them.

"Yeah, I'm a sucker for stupid fight scenes and torture chambers." Wally agreed. Turning again, they found themselves in the main room, standing in a corridor close to the zeta tubes.

"are you ready to face The Team?" Robin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." They offered each other smiles before turning towards the infirmary and trudging on with heavy feet.

~S~

"Wally, did I just hear him correctly?" Barry tilted his head. He stood beside Jinx, the girl that he'd seen as a daughter the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

When they'd first met she'd seemed so guarded, hiding behind a mask of harsh memories. But after a while, she'd slowly started opening up to him. He'd talked only so many times with her before Batman had told him the news. The sidekicks were being offered an opportunity to help, possibly join, the league. At first, Barry was excited for his nephew, and neither of them realized what it truly meant.

Jinx had become a third wheel, slinking slowly into the darkness until she couldn't be seen. And as Wally spent more and more nights away with his mentor and family, Jinx began spending more and more nights on her own, saving money, and eventually moving out.

Wally had taken the news like he would a brick to the face. He turned into something Barry hoped he would never see in his nephew. Wally searched high and low for that girl until he found her and then finally broke. From what he'd been told, after many questions and lots of grovelling, (on Wally's part) it had all ended in a screaming fight. Wally had appeared the next morning at Barry's front door, his eye puffy and hands balled into fists. It was official. They were over.

It took Barry and Iris almost two weeks to get him to stop shaking until they finally convinced him to sell his apartment and move back in with his parents. Poor Wally, what a hit he'd taken. Blow after blow, first to his heart, and then his dignity. But he'd complied, and after so much training and forgetting, he still hadn't made it to their level. Barry was sure that Wally had wanted to punch his face in when he said that, but thankfully he hadn't.

"Yeah, you did." Wally said, ducking his head. "it's just…"

"Don't try to explain." Barry said. They sat there in silence, both trying to form a coherent sentence that didn't involve snapping at the other.

"Can we go home now?" Wally finally asked. His voice cracked and he seemed to be but a shadow of what he used to be.

"Of course…" Barry said. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens 0,o<strong>

**Anyway, Nicky's is an actual diner in Blaine, Wa that my mom and i go to all the time. It's Ninety's themed (or is it Sixties?) with the Beatles songs playing all the time and a wonderful atmosphere. it's also covered in British paraphernalia and they make some of the best fish burgers and chicken 'n' chips. If you ever find yourself in Blaine, you should try them out. There's only one waitress and she's impossible to not get along with =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jinx-y Jinx-y Jinx-y! I met someone on Deviantart who drew a cat with ears that resembled Jinx's devil-horn hairstyle, so i commented saying that she had Jinx ears. The artist said that she knew and loved them. Guess what, she knew who I was talking about! I fangirled so hard!**

Anyway, DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still don't own 'em**

* * *

><p>Wally awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his arms and legs ached from flailing all night.<p>

His dreams had been plagued by dark churning waters for the most part, and even when he flailed in an attempt to try and escape the dark clutches of the water, he felt himself locked in place, as though he were being held down.

Then, the water had been replaced by a field, sunny and warm surrounded by roses. He'd felt at home, telling himself that, if this was a dream then he never wanted to wake from it. Because lying on his chest, contently drawing swirling patterns on his chest, was Jinx. Her pink hair was free and falling down her back in waves, shining like a halo in the light.

But then she'd stood up, the smile never leaving her face. He didn't move, although he was screaming at himself to follow her. ' Where are you going?' he'd called out lamely.

'I'm going home.' She'd replied. And he'd just watched her go until she was just a speck in the distance. And as he watched her go, the peaceful scenery filled with singing birds and beautiful roses churned and warped.

The birds' songs had begun merging into one, a high pitched note that soon became a shrill shriek. The roses melted and wilted, their colour seeping into the grass and staining it as though it were blood. It wasn't until he'd stood up and begun to walk after her that he'd realized that it was blood.

And in his horror genre dream, he'd begun to run. Faster and faster until he was at his top speed. But the bloodied meadow stretched on for miles and the shrieks only seemed to get louder.

And then he'd woken up.

"Wally! Get up, it's time for breakfast." He heard Iris calling him. He'd spent the night with his aunt and uncle, not feeling well enough to return to his parents when he knew that he could be with Jinx. "Wally?"

"hey Iris…" he smiled. He could smell bacon through the open door and managed to stretch contently. Hopping out of bed, he followed Iris to the diner table, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Good Morning Wally." Barry said. He was holding a plate of bacon in his hand, his eyes glinting teasingly. "What happened, ya run a marathon in your sleep?"

"something like that." Wally said, accepting the plate hungrily.

"Oh! Wally, you sure smell like it." He laughed. "Take a shower before you go back to the cave."

"Sure thing Barry." He said through a mouthful of bacon.

After showering and getting dressed, Wally suddenly felt his stomach twist. A cold dread washed over him as he imagined Jinx. What would she say? Would she be angry?

To make sure he was safe, Wally bought some roses, stopping to give them to the woman on the bench that he'd seen almost every time he came to Central. She always sat there, reading books in either English or some other language that Wally didn't understand.

Keeping one, he ran to the Zeta tubes with a smile on his face, remembering how the woman had smiled shyly at him, thanking him and accepting the flowers.

Stepping into the elevator shaft ****,** careful not to tear the fragile **CAUTION: OUT OF ORDER **tape, he pushed the 'close door' buttons. Punching the top floor button, he heard the familiar voice of the computer ask him who he was. Answering with a smirk, he leaned back on the metal steadying bars and felt himself begin to shake.

And then, he was in the cave, surprised by the emptiness of the large room. No one was there, and from the sound of his feet echoing off the walls, it was obvious that no one was there.

Turning towards the infirmary, he twirled the rose between his index finger and his thumb. Would Jinx be awake?

Still no voices. Wally was beginning to worry. Why was no one here? Three of his teammates _lived _in the mountain. Why couldn't he hear any of them?

The infirmary was the same as he'd last seen it, white against white with cold metal tables. The actual infirmary was circular in shape, with metal cabinets lining the walls. The walls were attached to a stairway that wrapped around the length of the wall, a ramp made of dark metal mesh.

And there, sitting on one of the five beds, was a girl with pink hair. Her silvery pale skin was abnormally flushed, and her left hand was held together by a cast. Before, it had been gnarled and snapped, the bones broken cleanly in six different places. Her silver skin was beginning to distort with bruises, yellow and purple spots flowering against her skin.

But, it made him feel a bit better when he saw who was sitting next to her. Robin sat, with his holographic screen playing some silly movie, The Princess Bride, his face calm other than the small smirk that adorned his mouth.

Next to him was Roy, who was pointing out just how stupid the movie was.

"Hi guys." Wally waved. The two former Titans looked up, both casting him sympathetic glances.

Before, Wally would have been surprised to see the two most cautious members of his former team sitting next to one of the least trusted members. But after what she'd done for them, Wally wasn't surprised to see them sitting there.

When the Titans had still been together, Robin and Speedy had not trusted Jinx at all, both for different reasons. Robin had only seen her bad side, and Speedy was worried that his friend was taking it _way _too seriously, _way_ too fast.

As cautious steps became re-enforced walls, Jinx began to feel shunned and uncomfortable, hiding behind Wally to escape the glances and glares. So when Jinx was called in for a mission with the original five, you can imagine how terrified she was.

Normally a headstrong, sly and flirtatious girl, she seemed but a mere shred of her former self. Social anxiety and an awkward sense of non-belonging made her stand in silence, moving slower than usual. Not the best when they're trying to asses your skills.

Honestly, to throw her in alone would have been a better idea. But they had brought her in to help stop one of the few villains not frozen: Red-X.

It had gone smoothly at first, as Jinx had tried to get along with them. Starfire and Cyborg had stood by her, trying to make her feel at home. But she still had three other members to win over. Beast boy honestly couldn't care less, joking none the less. But Raven and Robin stood away, watching her with eagle eyes.

And then they'd met him, Red-x, the villain who was too good for the brotherhood. He sure was flirtatious, something that Wally wasn't very happy about when Jinx had told him. The two had spent more time chatting than they did fighting.

So Jinx had come up with an idea. She kept him occupied, smiling and jumping around until Robin ad the others could come up with a plan. Sadly, Red-X figured that out pretty quick. When Robin had tried to attack, leaping at him with his foot extended, X had caught him easily and tossed him over the ledge. His utility belt caught on the metal railing, allowing him to swing over, but was sliced in half in seconds, allowing X to push him to his death.

Jinx, thinking on her feet, shot hex after hex until she hit the falling, and dazed Robin, sending him into the wall, but allowing him to slide down to the landing, other than falling to the ground and snapping his neck.

Sure, Red-X got away, but Jinx was granted actual membership, no longer just a hero, but an actual Titan.

Roy had been an entirely different story. He was just worried for his friend, so when he heard what she'd done, he'd welcomed her and smiled.

But when _she'd _died, Jinx had tried her best to talk him out of his paranoia. For about a month he couldn't go in the dark in fear that one of the large, horror film creatures they'd fought would crush him just as they had her. Jinx, along with Argent and Starfire, had coaxed him out of it.

Almost right after they'd helped him, Green Arrow, along with the rest of the mentors, had called them back for a chance to join them. Roy, looking for an escape from the team _she'd _been on.

So now, the three of them sat there, watching The Princess Bride, enjoying the corniness. It was an escape from the truth that sat, or rather laid, right in front of them.

Once the movie was over, the three stood up and stretched, Roy saluted and left in one direction, leaving Robin and Wally to walk in silence towards the kitchen/TV room. Instead of the silence that greeted them before, there was a buzzing conversation, although the tension in the air signified that the conversation was not pleasant.

Stepping into the room, the two were surprised by what greeted them.

Standing in the room before them, was a girl dressed in purple, with long red hair that fell halfway down her back, and orange skin that no amount of spray-tan could ever amount to.

"Starfire?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of renaming this 'The Princess Bride', seeing as i mention it so much. Honestly, expect more references. I might even add 'as you wish' somewhere. I've been dying to do it.<strong>

**And in two days, i'll be in the US, so i won't be able to post then. I'll probably just hang out in Nicky's or The Bay Cafe.**

**Also, thank you to all of my reviewers! You've really made me so happy! you all get a cookie! (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn... these things are getting shorter and shorter... i need to work on that.**

**Disclaimer: *Eye roll* oh yes, i own both these tv shows.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Friend Robin!" she squealed in delight, picking him up in a bone crushing hug and twirling through the air. "I have not seen you in such a long time! I have been away helping my knorfka, Galfore with the ruling of Tamaran, but I have returned! Is it not glorious?"<p>

"Okay Star, you can…" Robin stopped to wheeze loudly. "Put me down now."

Wally watched as they lowered with a sad smile. He knew that this was exactly what his best friend had been waiting for, yet at the same time, Robin was dreading it.

When he'd first been offered the opportunity, he'd declined, saying that he had a team to run, but Star had persuaded him to go and help. She'd told him that they would stay in touch. That the only reason they wouldn't would be if they weren't destined to be together. She said that, 'you only live once, so when destiny tells you to do something, you should do it.'

So he did, he moved back into Wayne manor, became the 'Batman and Robin' Robin, and started being Dick Grayson again. But things had gone downhill from there.

The key words that Star was using when she addressed him, calling him 'Friend Robin' instead of 'Dearest' or 'Darling'. The two had kept in touch best they could, using Skype and phoning each other all the time, but Dick's personal life screwed it all up.

Dick Grayson was supposed to be a playboy, someone who went to every party or gala with a different girl on his arm. He was expected to be flirty and charismatic all the time, but that wasn't Robin. Robin was stoic and no nonsense, only truly being laidback when he was with his team, which posed a threat to both Bruce and himself.

So he went to parties, loosened up, and started flirting. Not only did that hurt Star, but it did a number of his ego. Everything was forced, and nothing was real.

And then it happened.

Late at night, when Barbara was over to talk with Bruce, and after Dick had just gotten off the phone with a very confused and annoyed Starfire, the two had run into each other in the hall. One thing led to another, and soon Dick found himself with his tongue half-way down her throat.

And instead of forgetting about it, instead of hiding it until it blew up in his face, he told her. In a guilt ridden phone call, he'd broken down. So she told him, without any tinge of reluctance, like she had been thinking of it for a while, that they should end their relationship. So they had.

And now, the two were talking excitedly, barely waiting for the other to finish before jumping to something else. Star was so excited that Robin had to hold her down to stop her from floating away.

"So why did you come here?" he asked. The excited air she'd created with her infectious smile and voice died instantly. She knew what he wanted to hear, but that wasn't the real reason.

"To see Jinx." She replied. "We have been working together lately and when I did not hear from her yesterday, I began to feel worried."

"How did you know she was here though?" he asked, clearly hoping that there was another reason.

"Her bracelet. It is a… tracker of sorts." She held up an old communicator, gold and black with a bold T on the front. She still used that thing?

The Titans were long dead, so the fact that their systems still functioned properly was a surprise. But there, on the screen, was a small red dot, with the location mapped out and everything.

"I came to bring her back home." She said, tilting her head in a catlike manner.

Somewhere behind Robin, Kid flash gasped.

"B-but you can't just take her back now!" he said suddenly. "She's n-not fit to leave!" Inside he was panicking. They couldn't just take her away from him! He had to be there when she woke up! He had to stay with her!

"But we cannot take care of her properly, Kid." Kaldur reminded him. Even though he could see Kid's desperate expression, they knew little about her, and they had work to do.

"Yeah Kid, she's got to go home some time. Besides, I'm pretty sure that they have better medical supplies than we do…" M'gann said. She felt bad for saying it the moment it came out, feeling as though she'd just kicked a puppy. His shoulders sagged and his lower lip quivered.

"Come on Walls, let's go home." Barry said, running up to his nephew before he could break down.

"No." he shrugged away, running away to the other end of the room.

"Wallace, get back here-!"

"No, just leave me alone." Wally shouted, spinning around and booking it, swerving down hallways until he got where he wanted to get. _His _room.

Each member of the team had been assigned a room in case missions ended late or something happened that involved them needing a place to stay.

He'd never felt home in this room, seeing as it was always cold and the rock walls seemed anything but welcoming. But at that moment, he needed the dark room to calm him. To break down.

In anger, he punched the wall nearest him the moment the mechanical door slid closed. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home, with Jinx, in Keystone.

But he'd fucked up. He left it all for some silly little dream. A dream that never even happened.

And his only memory of before? It was of the two of them strewn across her bed, cursing at each other in between gasps. Not exactly how he'd imagined his first time.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" he asked angrily. When no one answered, he growled angrily.

Met by more silence, he figured that this would be a good time to start wallowing. Sharp pins pricked his eyes as he fought the tears that had caused the room to spin. Stumbling forward, he steadied himself on a bookshelf until he could see straight.

Pictures littered the shelves, filling the spaces meant for books with 'souvenirs'. A drawing drawn for him by a child he'd saved from a fire, a choker, some old toys…

And a velvet box. Inside it was a promise ring, something that he'd planned on giving Jinx when they were younger. But that'd never happened.

"Wally?" a raspy voice called him. "You okay?"

It's said that when you reach your lowest point, your instincts will kick in and force you out of your stress.

His instincts sure did kick in. Because what he did next was something he'd never do in a million years without some primal sort of instinct telling him to do it.

He kissed Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Spitfire shippers? I put that in there.<strong>

**Sad thing is, almost all the pairings in this are one-sided. FOR NOW!**

**and the whole Dick/Babs thing? Only reason Star would break up with him... *clueless***

**This story is going to be renamed INSaNITY in honor of this song it's based off:**

**.com/watch?v=KXwq9DwNxxo&feature=BFa&list=LLLWGxSUVM9RP84AS2dKmg-Q&lf=plpp_video**


	5. Chapter 5

**Superbluestar428 reviewed my story! More than once! I'm forever amazed and in awe from your awesomeness! *bows down***

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing. Except... nope, that's a spoiler ;D**

* * *

><p>If he thought he was confused before, now he was even more confused. He was kissing Artemis, for one thing and secondly, he was <em>enjoying <em>it.

Pulling away, he backed away a few paces, trying to piece together his rapidly failing sanity. Artemis? Or Jinx? Who was he… what?

Neither one of them spoke for quite some time; trying to figure out what just happened.

"That was…" Artemis started.

"A mistake." Wally said hurriedly. But the way the two locked eyes, he knew it was far from that.

Hormones are a bitch.

~S~

Three seconds. That's all it took for their lust filled haze to come back and hit them squarely in the face.

At first, the only thing he could hear was his heart beating in his chest. But besides that, he was sure all his blood was going southfor the moment.

But then, his senses kicked in and he could hear her, gasping and growling underneath him. She'd growl something to him, and then continue kissing him, although what they were doing could not really be considered _kissing_. It was more like they were eating each others faces off.

"Wally…" she'd growled.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"I think…" she paused to kiss him again. "I _really _like you."

Body rigid, Wally realized again what he was doing.

"What do you mean…?"

"I _really _like you. As in, more than a friend." She giggled, moving to his ear.

For a moment, Wally was silent, not moving a muscle. This was _Artemis. _What the heck was he thinking?

Pushing her away, he stumbled away, realizing just what was happening. He was turning into one of those guys. One of the guys that Dick has to be. One of the guys he'd always been mistaken for.

He didn't want to use anyone, and at this moment, if this was how he coped, then he could go jump off a cliff. In his mind he reprimanded himself. _No, no, no! Bad Wally! No kissing Artemis. No leading her on._

"I'm sorry…" he shook, along with his voice. "I- I don't feel that way about you."

It was her turn to be silent. He half expected her to shoot him, but without her arrows she was harmless.

"Go." was all she said. It was either her turn to break down, or she understood what he was thinking. Jinx was out there, unless it had been longer than they thought and he had to apologize. Okay, well, he didn't _have _to, but it was the polite thing to do.

"sorry." He apologized. But the room behind him was history the moment he began running. Just keep moving, just keep moving.

"Friend Jinx!" he could hear Starfire shrieking. Was she horrified at the sight? Of Jinx broken and beaten? But her shrieks sounded so relieved…

Turning towards the door, he found it open. All the rooms' occupants were crowded around the bed, blocking her from his sight.

"Hey guys." He said awkwardly. "Listen I'm sorry for earlier…"

"Oh. My. God." A voice Wally hadn't heard in over a year sounded from the circle. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. How about if you let it sit for a year or two?

~S~

Roy sat down in the darkness, laughing at himself for being such a procrastinator. The living room light had been burnt out for over two weeks now, yet he still hadn't fixed it.

Tossing a book between his hands, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He had two hours until his next patrol. Some sleep wouldn't hurt…

'_Speedy?' _Jarred out of his thoughts, he listened for the vague voice he'd heard. '_Hello-o? Speedy?'_

"Who's there?" he called out. A sudden fear of the dark gripped him again, a fear that he hadn't experienced in years. "What do you want?"

'_God Speedy, calm down, it's just me.' _she laughed. Hallucinations were not something he had normally (anymore that is.) but this type did not come to him as a surprise. He could hear her, as usual, but she was always out of reach and could not be seen. '_You're wondering why I haven't shown up, aren't you?'_

"No, because you're dead. I'm not living in the past anymore."

'_Sweet heart… If you weren't living in the past, do you really think I'd still be here?'_

"You're _dead!_ I don't have those feelings anymore."

Silence. Had he really just shut up his subconscious? The fear of what lied in the darkness faded, and he knew she was gone.

'_Speedy!' _she was scolding him now? _'Don't go to sleep yet! I have one more thing to say.'_

"What?"

'_What if I'm not dead?' _she sounded small, as if she were waiting for an answer. _'What if I'm just waiting for you?'_

"Doesn't matter, if I found out that you were alive, but didn't tell me, you'd still be dead to me." More silence.

'_Okay then… Goodbye Speedy.' _He ground his teeth slightly, but he didn't have the heart to correct her.

He was obviously going insane. Maybe Garth would understand. After all, she had been pretty close to him too…

Roy instantly felt bad for wanting to whine to Garth. Garth had listened to her die.

Using his telepathy, he'd been able to communicate with her as she held the door closed. But those things were at least eight feet tall and could probably go toe-to-toe with Superman. Holding the door against at least thirty of them is impossible, especially if you lost your source of power.

They'd set the place to self-destruct, burying those thing in the rubble and hopefully killing them. But they weren't fast enough to escape them on foot. She'd volunteered to hold the door and buy them some time.

But, with them pounding on the door, the room had gone pitch black. She'd been locked in a dark room with no chance of survival.

Garth talked telepathically with her the whole time. She'd never once stopped laughing and joking with him, according to Garth. He'd listened to her dive under something after abandoning the door.

They'd escaped just in time to watch the whole place go tumble to the ground.

Garth called for her, we all did, but she never answered. Never replied.

They'd been successful in stopping the monsters, although they were sure at least one or two survived.

They'd gone in there as a group of four, but had come out a group of three.

Jinx and Starfire had come to Steel city about two days later, mourning their friend. But Speedy wouldn't accept it. He was convinced she'd survived, and had broken down many times. But after a while, the two girls had calmed him, and had gotten him to stop cowering each time the lights went out.

She'd been scared of the dark, and sometimes it had been so bad that she'd cling to whatever she could, normally either Garth or him.

And then there were the nightmares, ones so horrific that she'd not sleep the rest of the night, normally hiding in the front room with a book or her I-pod.

She'd listen to vocaloid songs, nodding her head to the beat and explaining if he ever asked that, even though she knew the songs were about her betraying people, or killing, or really sad, the song's catchy beats were calming to her.

Honestly, whenever he tried he felt like an idiot.

Maybe it was the fact that the voices were so computerized and high-pitched that he felt like he was listening to chipmunks in a computer. But, he had to admit, some of the songs were quite soothing.

So for the first time in months, he turned on his computer and opened YouTube. Turning the volume up, he searched for one of the more relatable songs.

'_Insanity (frost mix) [English]'_

The rest of the night was spent with that song, along with three or four Ren and Len songs on repeat until he fell asleep.

That night, his dreams were calm, something that rarely ever happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was such a pain to write. She wasn't supposed to wake up for another few chapters, and Starfire wasn't supposed to even show up until the final reunion.**

**I hate myself for this now...**

**(Also, I hope you don't mind, the next chapter will be to flesh out our traumatized red archer. It'll also hint who our mystery 'she' is.)**

* * *

><p>"Never. I've never had those feelings. I should have just ignored you! If I'd ignored you, then I'd be with people who actually care!" she breathed heavily out her nose, glaring daggers at the red-headed speedster.<p>

"I did care!" he retorted. Anguish washed away all feelings of hope as he watched her glare at him. Her hands alighted and words strung together in a loud chant, resulting in a cold wave that only seemed to harm him. Zatanna stood with wide eyes as she watched the sorceress sneer at her ex. These were spells that should never be used against a teammate, ones that caused very uncomfortable chills and hallucinations. They could drive some people insane!

But the chants didn't stop there. She'd managed to break the wires (and the monitor they were attached to) and get changed before he stopped her.

"Jinx, don't do this. Just talk with me. We can work this out." She looked at him as if he had two heads. Slowly, she slid forward until she was pressed against him, both hands against his chest.

"oh yeah, because we did a wonderful job of that last time." she hissed, keeping their gazes locked for a moment longer before pushing him out of the way. "Don't follow us." She yelled over her shoulder, sauntering out.

Her outfit had certainly changed over the year. Her once iconic witch's dress had been replaced by a dark purple tuxedo, yes it had tails, and matching black pants. Underneath was a white cinched corset with purple ribbons tying it together. White gloves stood in contrast to her dark attire.

Yet Starfire remained unchanged. As she floated behind her friend, and one could only assume teammate, Wally admired the way she seemed to make such a skimpy outfit seem innocent.

"You can't out run me, Jinx!" he called out cockily. He couldn't resort to desperation. She would never accept that.

"Just watch me, Flash boy!" she paused, looking back. Her eyes flashed for a moment before a look of fear crossed her features.

Once Wally got a better look, he noticed just why she'd stopped.

Artemis had a sharp arrow pointed straight at her chest. With less than five feet between them, there was no chance she'd miss. The arrow was dead-set for her heart.

"I know who you are." The blonde hissed. "You're that little girl who appeared at their feet. Begging for forgiveness."

"I have absolutely _no _idea what you're talking about." Jinx replied. The arrow snapped in an explosion of pink sparks, startling Artemis momentarily.

Jinx continued one, with no one in her path. Until Artemis cried out something that stopped even the fearless female villainess.

"Stop her!" she said as she pulled another arrow from her quiver. "She's a league of shadows assassin!"

~S~

The large holographic screen filled with reports of a pink-haired sorceress attacking them. Case file after case file scrolled across the screen.

Robbery, attempted arson, attempted_ murder_. Wally read them all numbly. They ended abruptly about a month ago, leaving him rooted to the spot in confusion.

"So, I'm being interrogated now?" Jinx called out to no one in particular. The wristband that adorned her wrist was flashing red and emitting a low beeping sound.

"Yes, new acquaintances," Starfire called out from her chair. "Friend Jinx and I have something important to do." Her wrist plates flashed as well, showing that they wore the same insignia.

A black metal cross covered in strange markings was attached to them, and in the middle sat a red light. What else it hid was beyond them.

"So, it that your team insignia?" Robin asked. He couldn't gather up the courage to look down at it, in fear that they might both disappear.

"Yeah." Jinx answered for her friend. Her voice held a bored tone, and her fingers twitched restlessly.

"And this team you belong to?"

"Misfit Island. No one wanted us, so we went there."

"And who exactly is 'we'?" He made air quotes with his fingers, putting emphasis on the 'we' part of her sentence.

"None of your business, Traffic light boy." The name didn't seem to phase him as much as it once had, instead leaving a cocky smirk on his face.

"Not exactly a traffic light anymore now am I?"

Silence. Met by more silence. She just seemed to be sizing him up. She could escape easily, just mutter some words and blow stuff up. But blowing the mountain sky-high wasn't on her to-do list just yet. First she had to get in their minds. They'd saved her, sure, but this mission was too precious.

But really, they were getting in her mind. Miss Martian stood with the rest of the team, save Artemis and Wally, trying to enter the girl's thoughts. What had happened in the brief ten or so minutes that they'd been gone was beyond most members, but one had noticed. Kaldur. Nothing could escape their leader.

They'd obviously been kissing, or some other sort of inter-course that Kaldur really didn't want to know about, although that was highly unlikely for such a short amount of time…

He shuddered. He'd noticed the moment Wally got back just how dishevelled and torn he'd appeared. His lips were swollen and his pupils were dilated. Telltale signs of attraction and kissing. But it still did not explain their behaviour. Surely if they had been kissing then they were a couple? And Kaldur did not think of those two to be the kinds of people to keep their relationship to themselves.

For some reason, every time Kaldur thought of the word 'relationship' in the same sentence as Wally and Artemis, he felt his chest tighten slightly. As if someone were squeezing him to hard. He didn't understand why, but pangs of jealousy seemed to jolt through him momentarily, and then cease.

He must be going insane.

"She's got quite a shielded mind. Someone is blocking it for her." M'gann paused.

"Perhaps we should ask her to let you read her-!" Kaldur was cut off by the disgruntled sorceress who'd caught sight of the same dishevelled speedster.

"Dammit Jinx!" he shouted. At first he'd been worried, then he'd been confused, not he was just plain _pissed. _"Why?" screw calm and collected. Right now, he could be as angry as he wanted. "Why would you do that?"

"The same reason I did it the first time." she grumbled.

"And why was that?" he was in her face now, so close that their noses were almost touching. His knuckles had gone white, clutching the chair she sat in to the point where it might snap under any more pressure.

"Because I was abandoned!" she snapped. "You just disappeared!"

"I never abandoned you!"

The ropes binding her tore apart in many different sections, leaving only frayed and burning remains. She leapt up, forcing him back, but keeping their faces close.

"I never saw you! You ran off and became the flirtatious play-boy I hated! The one that always left me feeling self-conscious and scared. The one that laughed at me. The one that told me that I was nothing but another in a long line of Exes!" she practically screamed at him.

"You could have said something." He whispered.

"I tried." She was about to step back, but was stopped when he did something unexpected and outrageous.

He grabbed her by the waist and held her tight, holding her as if she'd be ripped from him at any moment.

"Let go of me." she growled. But her voice sounded feeble, choked and thick from the tears that threatened to spill. "Please just let go."

After a short pause, he nestled his face in her shoulder and muttered three words.

"As you wish…" he let go numbly, lifting his head from its nest. And she just stood there, staring at him in shock.

"I take it back." She murmured, pulling him to her. "Don't let go."

He chuckled sadly, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

And they just stood there, motionlessly content. Every now and then one of them would make a small murmuring noise, as if they were communicating that way.

It was all cut abruptly short, when the two black crosses began wailing hysterically, accompanied by a flashing red light. A loud voice called out for them, presumably their leader.

"Jinx, Star? I need your help." The voice paused. "They've found me."

The two girls stood rigid in fear. Jinx pulled away from Wally to look at Starfire, who'd rose up high and torn herself from the chair.

"Guardian's found me."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to search so hard for someone goodevil to find them. And I now have a crush on Guardian because he's almost as sexy as a certain nephew of his (I could not stop smiling each time Guardian appeared. I just kept thinking, **That's Roy, He-he) ***Fan-girl***

******Anyway, I have an important *spoiler?* for you. O.C's will appear as main plot characters. In fact, one will be in a relationship with a certain short-haired hero/sidekick/taco-loving (JK) guy who wears red as one of his primary colors. Pretty obvious now isn't it? /shot.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially the famous .Relax, the author of Don't mind my death.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This went four different ways. I chose this one and a****m regretting it. (kinda)**

**Not much to say, except thanks t my reviewers. Oh, and those guys that killed Katie on Minecraft and then chased her with her own swords when she tried to get revenge. You were hilarious.**

* * *

><p>He raced down dark tunnels, searching for light, or safety, or just <em>something. <em>The ground shook as the creatures behind him ran behind him.

He was suddenly in his old costume, the one he'd worn as a member of the Titans East. His old arsenal weighed down his shoulder and his old bow –how he missed that thing- was in his hand. He could see Garth in front of him, And Bee, running ahead of them. Where was she?

He heard her behind him then, warning them that they were gaining on them. He felt his heart leap as he heard one of them roar, and the ground shook under him, nearly making him fall.

Right now they were just running, dogging the falling bricks from the walls and hoping that the creatures wouldn't catch up.

They made their way into a bright room, the prefect spot for her. She slammed the door behind them and put her hands to the door, covering it in an inky blackness, locking it for now.

"Run!" She yelled over her shoulder. "I'll hold them off."

She'd only been in the group for a while, a few months, possibly about eight months? But he'd felt a close connection between them. And now she was holding the door closed, and most likely giving up her life for them.

"You can't!" He yelled. The door jumped violently, forcing her to plant her feet and press her back against it, pushing with all the force her tiny body could muster up.

"Watch me Speedy." She nodded to Aqualad, who grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him out. The building was going to collapse, and if they didn't make it out in time, then they would be trapped underground with those things as well.

"No, don't do this!"

"Just go!" she yelled, gritting her teeth as the door jumped again.

And now he was in the room, watching as the team ran off with him, or rather, his body, and also watching her.

She was pressed against it as tightly as she could, clenching her fists and holding her eyes shut.

The first of the explosions started, and he knew that the rest of the team was gone without him. She leapt from the door, screaming shrilly as the roof started caving in. and he was screaming too, in his old voice that was higher pitched and filled with terror. Those things burst through the door and roared, trampling her. They crouched over her and tore her apart, and he screamed even louder, unable to shut his eyes.

And then he woke up. Sweating and in pain from his flailing, he had to take a few more deep breaths before he realized where he was. He was in his room. Alone In the dark. The last thing he wanted to see was the darkness that had swallowed him in his dreams. So he reached over and turned on his bed-side lamp, illuminating the shadows.

_Shadows._ They reminded him of her. Of her dark powers and sense of humour.

He just sat there, in the shallow light of his lamp. Images flickered in the corners of his eyes as his thought drifted back to her.

Where would he be right now, had she not died? Would he be Red Arrow? Or would he have even joined Oliver again? What would she look like? How would two years affect her?

He pushed the thoughts away and pushed off the bed, standing sleepily beside it. He grabbed his phone and his headphones, a must now that the nightmares were returning, and shuffled down the hall into his still dark living room.

The sky was still dark, and few people were actually outside, the perfect time for both a patrol, and a bank robbery.

After dressing and gathering his bow, he set out into the night, taking his usual route across the city he called home. For the first few blocks, everything was silent.

But then he heard someone. A familiar voice penetrated the darkness, making him stop in his tracks.

"Hey Robin Hood!" she called. "Could you help me out?"

"My name's Red Arrow." He said through gritted teeth. She smiled playfully at him and walked forward, giggling quietly.

"Do you know where the Main Street Plaza is? I've got to meet a friend there."

"At Three A.M?"

"She's from out of town, so her clock's a little wacked out." She explained quickly. "Besides, who doesn't enjoy a nice midnight stroll?"

He sighed heavily. Was this al he'd resorted to? A tour guide? And how did she not know where it was? She's been living here longer than he has!

"If you live here, than why do you not know where Main Street Plaza is?"

"I actually don't know." She paused looking away thoughtfully. "Just felt like talking I guess." She smiled and walked past him, waving when she went by.

She was a clerk at the bookstore across the street from his house, and a nice person generally, although a little short-tempered.

She'd been the first one to notice that he was having nightmares. The first one to ask him if he was okay after noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

So what had she done?

She'd given him a dream-catcher. A little trinket that was woven with tight red and gold strings and had little matching feathers dangling from it. It was either very expensive, or hand made. She'd suggested putting it somewhere close to his head, like on his night stand, but he'd forgotten. Honestly, it still lay on his kitchen counter, forgotten in the bag along with that book he still hadn't gotten around to reading. What was it called again?

Oh yeah, Shift.

But each night, as the nightmares return more vivid and terrifying than the last time, he regrets it every morning that he wakes up sweaty and confused.

Turning another corner, he began musing with the possibility that she'd recognized him. Had she realized that the same guy who came in every morning with dark circles under his eyes complaining of horrible night-terrors was actually the fearless Red Arrow?

Nah, she was just being friendly.

Still no sign of any trouble. No assassins hiding in the shadows, and certainly no idiot first-timers who decided that toy guns would be more effective and be the least bit intimidating.

Although they still hurt when they're being chucked at your head.

Nope, only early risers.

Still silence. Nothing was going wrong. Nothing was exploding, or setting on fire, or screaming. Just pleasant silence.

Turning around, he headed back towards his house. His patrol was over, and now he just needed to get home in one piece…

His phone rang loudly, annoyingly, from its pocket.

"Yes?" he asked with a slightly bored tone.

"They pulled a Red-X, Roy! They just warped here and there and then they were gone!" Robin yelled.

"What…?"

"Ugh, weren't you listening?" Robin yelled into the phone. "They've broken into Cadmus. Or at least, their teammates have."

"So…?"

"They're villains, Roy! And we need your help to stop them!"

"That sounds like a cheesy unoriginal video game plot."

"What ever!" he yelled. "Get here as fast as possible!"

"Fine!" He yelled back. Slamming his phone closed, he turned towards the zeta tubes.

And at the exact moment, the building behind him exploded into flames.

* * *

><p><strong>You saw that coming didn't you?<strong>

**And as for the mystery girl he keeps referring to? She was mentioned in here. Sort of. I ****guess.**

**T_T I can't go on the Warrior cats forums until the 3rd because of spoilers. DARN YOU BARNES AND NOBLE!**

**I'm eating pizza!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have some bad news. Remember I told you about Nicky's, the restaurant in Blaine? Well guess what? It's under new management. The old Waitress was fired, the new beer cooler emits the most annoying high-pitched screeching noise, and they've changed their recipes...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen titans, Young justice, or Doctor who.**

* * *

><p>The building was a raging inferno in seconds, spitting out fireballs and smoke like a raging monster, swamping the streets with panic and chaos. There was little he could do, except running to the bottom floors and helping people out. But even that took longer than expected, seeing as rafters were snapping like twigs underfoot. The building would last five minutes before it collapsed, if he was lucky that is.<p>

People were screaming beside him, either cowering or running blindly, causing more damage then hoped.

His instincts were screaming along with them, telling him to run in the opposite direction. But then, what did he have to live for? He'd never make it into the League, and almost everything worth living for was either gone or chasing after their future. He was just in denial. He wasn't getting anywhere.

And yet he still felt rooted to the earth. She was dead, yet he still felt rooted to the ground, as if gravity still felt that he had reason to not just float up into the sun and burn up.

Or maybe this was the sun. Maybe the dark smog he was in was the night sky and the sparks were stars. He sure as hell felt as if he were floating, so why would this not be his fiery death in the stars?

But he knew that it was impossible for him to have floated away, for he had heard all too many science-related rants from Wally, and he knew that gravity was not a human being, but a scientific fact. Yet still, he felt as though this were the end, his final battle, and his final journey.

He could practically see Robin popping up in front of him proudly exclaiming, 'Nope, Chuck Testa!' at that moment when he realized just where he was.

He was in a burning building, with about ten seconds before the roof collapsed, trapped behind a wall of flames.

He felt delirious, stumbling forward a pace before being forced back by the dancing flames, breathing in painful gulps of smoke. He could feel bile rising in his throat as the lack of oxygen began taking its toll, and he just barely forced it down at the sight of steam.

Steam. That meant that someone was trying to put out the fire. He could feel the bile rise again, this time unable to catch it in time and he threw up, and then heard the cries. They could either see him, or the building was collapsing on him.

Fitting that he'd die from being crushed by a building, seeing as he'd had so many nightmares of watching her die the same way.

Black dots clotted his vision as someone held him by the shoulders and guided him out, a familiar voice telling him he was okay.

"You idiot, running into a burning building and then just standing there like nothing was happening." The male voice scolded. "I never thought you to be suicidal; Mister Big shot solo-dude."

"Screw off." Roy managed to growl out before his head went under entirely. He could feel his body quaking uncontrollably, and the strong hands let go of him in surprise. He fell to the ground, still half unaware of what was happening. He could barely keep himself upright as his hands shook madly. Next thing he knew, his arms let out and he was unconscious on the pavement, ten feet from a burning building.

He came around about a minute later, the black dots vanishing one-by-one, sitting up right on a stretcher next to an ambulance. A paramedic was standing next to him, talking to his supposed 'saviour'.

Okay, he had to admit, Garth did kind of save his life.

"Red, dude, next time you do that, I'm just going to stand outside and laugh. You're lucky I was in town to save your sorry butt." The Atlantean scolded.

"Yeah, right." He muttered. His belt still flashed, although the smoke had destroyed the speakers, it was still warning him that his friends needed his help. "Anyway, Unitard guy, I have to go. Thanks for the save."

"No way, you're going to the hospital, man. You almost died, _and _blacked out. Like, seriously, you were shaking like you were having a seizure."

"I'm fine." Red arrow insisted.

"No, you're not. I can go do whatever you needed to do." Garth insisted.

"But-!"

"Do I have to pour a bucket of fish down your back again?"

Roy thought it over for a moment. He sure wasn't fit for a chase, but would Garth be welcomed by The Team? Robin and Wally surely would, but Kaldur didn't even know that Garth had once been Aqualad. And how about the others that had never met him before?

"Fine." He turned to the paramedic, who was currently ushering him into the ambulance, with a glare. "But no taking off the mask."

"Not my job, man." He said quickly. "Uh… Sir."

"Cute." He said sarcastically. "Police box, six blocks." He called over his shoulder. Garth took that as his queue, turning from the flaming high-rise.

"Police box?" he muttered to himself. Sure enough, six blocks down, in a dark alley, was a tall blue police box.

"Doctor who reference much?" he stepped in, turning to face the door.

"Garth, Aqualad. East Override 2." He waited a moment, before the computer chimed back exactly what he'd just said, this time stating 'B22' instead of his override code.

"Who the heck is Garth?" he heard someone ask as the computer announced his arrival. The Team stood awkwardly in the room, with the exception of Robin, who looked pissed.

"That's Mister Garth to you, Miss Green Arrowette." He smirked.

"Garth, what exactly are you doing here? We called for the assistance of Red Arrow." Kaldur questioned. It wasn't that he was upset about seeing his old friend, but why would he be here? And how did he get in? He is not a member of The League or any of its affiliations… right?

"Red Arrow just got caught in an explosion. Had to drag him out. He passed out." Garth explained nonchalantly. "I had to go all 'fish-down-your-shirt' on him, but he came around."

"And how exactly are you and Red Arrow affiliated?" Kaldur asked.

"Long story, won't explain now." He said quickly. If he didn't know, then that meant he shouldn't know. "Now, why did you need him exactly?"

"Break in at Cadmus apparently." Robin growled. "And you'll never guess who's helping out."

"Elvis Presley?" he joked.

"Jinx and Starfire." He said in a monotone. Garth's smile dropped instantly, his eyes flickering apologetically between Wally and Robin.

"So you're going after them…?" he asked.

"As soon as Miss. M's ready to go." Wally said. He looked at Garth with a tortured expression, turning into a man on fire. His eyes were clouded and downcast, although he was trying his best to seem happy.

"Um, excuse me?" Miss Martian's quiet voice chimed from around a corner. "We can go now."

"Cool." Garth said, his eyes never leaving Wally's.

The Team moved quietly, with some members casting wary glances towards Garth. Still, it was hard not to stare, even without the threat of him being an imposter.

He was tall and well-built, wearing his long hair down for once, and had a certain air that would surely make any woman swoon.

But what bothered Kaldur, was the way he was acting. He seemed to be familiar with both Wally and Robin, and the fact that he was close enough to Red Arrow for the red archer to trust him to take his place…

And, why was Garth so antsy? He'd squirm each time someone mentioned the girl's insignia, or Cadmus, or brought up the strange voice. Honestly, why did he have to be so scared?

All through out the ride, Kaldur wondered about his friend. Yet he still managed to miss the black wristband that adorned Garth's wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**That whole shaking while fainting thing? That actually happens. Trust me, it can last up to a minute, roughly, if you don't get your blood to your head.**

**And the crazy, suicidal thoughts? I got bored, and I really wanted to get this chapter over with.**

**In the next chapter, I shall finally reveal the real plot. Get ready, because I'm about to give you nightmares :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**These past chapters have been horrible. I don't blame you if you've stopped reading.**

Anyway, my computer,s battery has died and I,m milking every last second of power I have. The battery, of course, is one of the rarest out there, that they don't sell anywhere except the manufactures store, for two hundred bucks. D=

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Teen titans or Young justice.

I do however, own the three villains mentioned in here.

* * *

><p>The moment Superboy barrelled through the door, they'd realised something bad was happening.<p>

The Kryptonian had been tackled within seconds upon entering. By what, you may ask? A large black and green creature had launched itself at him, locking its jaws around Superboy's face and digging its claws in his shoulders.

Conner threw it off easily, stepping forward to allow the rest of The Team access.

But the furry creature persisted.

It flew through the air and landed gracefully in front of him. It was a wolf, although they only just realised that when the wolf began to swell. The Team cringed as it smelled into a prehistoric creature thought to never be able to walk the earth again.

A Tyrannosaurus-rex.

Superboy stood gaping as the green thing lowered its head until it was level with his, and opened its mouth to reveal teeth the size of kitchen knives, possibly even larger.

It surprised them that it was Garth, the one that none of them, with the exception of Kaldur, Robin and Wally, spoke up first, and with such a careless, nonchalant tone too.

"Wow, Changeling. Way to make an impression."

The creature paused his sneering, at looked around the group with narrowed eyes. His gaze fell on Robin, who was giving him an 'I'll explain later' look. Garth swerved around him and patted Changeling on the snout.

The T-rex began to calm, and with his understanding he began shrinking. In its place there was soon a young boy with green skin and matching hair. He wore a white and red outfit, which was torn from an apparent fight.

He squeezed his eyes shut and fell in a tired heap at Garth's feet. He shifted once again, to a smaller shape, a kitten, and crawled to a blue-black shape they'd failed to notice before. He pressed himself into the heap and began making pitiful mewling noises. They were so personal that The Team felt awkward hearing them.

Robin stepped forward, crossing the room in a few steps. He knelt down beside the figure, rolling it over to get a better look.

What he saw must have surprised him, because he grew rigid incredibly fast.

"Wally?" he called. The Team froze at his use of Kid flash's real name. What if there were enemies here? "Come here for a moment. You too, Garth."

Kaldur was about to ask why Robin was giving out orders, but something stopped him. The looks on their faces, maybe. Or possibly just the pitiful wails the kitten was emitting.

He could see that the figure was human, or at least humanoid, from how they sprawled her out.

She had pale skin and short purple hair. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open just slightly, allowing her to breath. The only sign that she actually was breathing was her chest, which rose and fell rhythmically, but terrifyingly slowly.

It was only when he heard an arrow whiz through the air that he remembered where he was.

In the doorway across from them, staring down at the body on the floor, was a girl in a mask.

But not just any mask.

This girl was Cheshire.

~S~

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said in a mock surprised voice. "I didn't realize we had guests!"

"You should have, Cheshire, seeing as we had those two chasing us." An old man with grey hair and a kind face followed her. He hardly seemed like a real opponent, seeing as he had to lean on his cane for support and his body was lean and frail. He was all skin and bones with barely any muscle.

"Now where are my manners?" he looked actually ashamed of himself, shaking his head and sighing. "My name is Master of Fate."

"This is Marionette." he introduced the woman to his right, a short woman with dark tanned skin and glassy eyes that seemed lifeless. She had two scars running horizontally from the edges of her lips like the mouth on a marionette, and held a marionette-less wood cross control.

"And this is Toothache." He motioned to the man next to him who wore a white and blue dentist's get-up. His eyes were crystal blue and his hair was white as snow, casting a calm appearance across his features. Until he twitched. His whole body seemed to convulse, and then he hunched over and began mumbling to himself, casting glances at them.

No, not at them, but at their teeth.

Changeling snarled from his position next to the crumpled girl, his body convulsing once again to take the form of the same wolf.

Toothache squealed in delight, but was held back by the old man.

"But Master!" he whined, reaching towards the snarling beast. "He has such beautiful teeth!"

Master of Fate cuffed him over the head and gave him a sharp glare, forcing the insane dentist to hide behind Marionette, who still stood in the same position, her glassy eyes staring at them lazily.

"I have only come for the girl, Changeling." He said calmly. Cheshire began rocking back and forth, clenching her hands into tight fists.

More snarls filled the room as Changeling stepped forward threateningly. Robin stood up, leaving Wally and Garth with her.

"You can't take her." Robin said simply.

The kind man disappeared in a second. Fate's face twisted in anger and his eyes narrowed into slits.

The fragile old man raised his cane shakily and pointed it at them.

"I'll ask one more time boy. Give her to me."

"No."

For a few moments, nothing happened.

And then it all hit them.

The entire team was launched towards the back wall, with the exception of Superboy, who was in line with the door and was launched down the hall until he met a wall. They were being held down by some unseen force, all but Raven, who was still lying in the middle of the room.

"Marionette." he snapped. Her glassy eyes sprang to life as she scuttled over to Raven. She tied a silver string to Raven's wrist and then stood up. She held the wood cross in her hands and then raised it as if she were controlling an invisible marionette.

But instead of a puppet reacting, Raven did.

Her left arm rose first, and then her right, until she was standing upright, so painfully straight that it was hard to imagine that she wasn't just a dead stiff.

The pressure still held them to the wall, although it seemed to let up just enough to allow Changeling to crawl forward a few feet before slumping against the hard tile floors.

Raven walked as if in a trance, towards the group of three.

Master of Fate's face was sickening throughout it. He looked like he was listening intently, one eyebrow raised slightly and his head tilted to the side.

And then his cane snapped back to his side and the pressure disappeared. Hs calm and kind face returned and he smiled down at the exhausted teens.

And then they disappeared, in a puff of smoke.

Just like that, the entire group disappeared, the only trace left being the sweat of the teens and the small wisps of smoke.

Even Raven had disappeared.

The Team gasped in their places; sweating as if they'd just been thrown out into a desert. Superboy stumbled in the room, collapsing once he'd returned.

"Garfield!" someone was screaming from the hallway the four villains had entered through.

"Garfield, Raven!" again, the same voice. "Are you okay?"

Another voice joined her. "Friends, answer us, please!"

These voices were unmistakable.

Jinx and Starfire had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>And then the world blew up.<strong>

**Next time, meet the team behind the cross that Jinx, Star and Garth wear, and meet the girl who's been handing them out!**

**(Master of Fate was _not _based off of Doctor Fate, okay? He appeared by accident, and then I realized the similarities. *shot*)**


	10. Chapter 10

*****_Spoilers*_****

**School sucks. That's all I have to say. I'm sorry that I took so long, but I've had to deal with all the end-of-the-year tests.**

**It doesn't help that I've had to do them all in french. =P**

**But anyway, I did it! INSaNITY is now back up and running. Maybe. If my computer will stop dying on me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these shows, Young Justice wouldn't be so painful to watch, would be going slower, and Teen Titans would still be running.**

* * *

><p>Was the earth tearing in half?<p>

That was the only thought that crossed Red Arrow's mind as the ground shook underneath his feet. His shredded and burnt costume hung off his skin, maintaining little dignity as the fabric stuck stubbornly to his skin.

The sky began rapidly covering with clouds as rain and lightning harassed the city, touching down closer to home than he liked.

The dark was creeping over them faster and faster, and he knew that he had to be out there.

With one last glance towards the door to make sure no one would come for him, he darted towards the open window and snatched his quiver off the ground, slinging his bow over his shoulder. He just managed to get his shoulders through when a nurse walked by and caught him.

He escaped before she could even call for help.

Now his feet were pounding against the concrete as he ran for the zeta-tubes. The sky was dark, but slashes of red from an abnormally early sunset were bleeding angrily into the sky as more lightning struck the ground. The streets were in a state of panic, and he needed help.

But where was Ollie? His mentor should have been here by now, helping him out with keeping the streets under control.

He stopped suddenly, lurching against the rain covered cement as a masked figure stared back at him, standing inches away from him.

She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. Her wooden mask pressed into his face as she pressed herself into him, but then suddenly let go.

A bright red light flashed on her wrist, lighting up the black wristband it was attached to. She held another one up and slid it one his wrist, nodding towards the red light.

And then she was gone, mingling back into the crowd of panicked pedestrians.

He stood rooted to the spot for a moment, watching the spot that the forgotten girl had stood, as if he thought she would reappear if he willed her to.

But all that remained was the wrist band, so he decided to try and calm those who needed help.

But the more he tried to help, the more panic and chaos seemed to ensue. Windows were smashed, cars had been flipped, and fires were springing up everywhere.

He didn't know how to ease their fear, and the police didn't seem to be able to help either.

Actually, where were the police? They were no where to be seen, leaving him alone with the crowd.

He could still vaguely feel the earth shaking beneath his feet, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Another scream ripped through the air and he spun to try and pinpoint it, swimming through the crowd to try and help.

The ground shook harder this time, shaking like footsteps instead of an earthquake. He pushed through, locating the source of the screams.

He found a small child with her eyes fixated on a point above the crowd. Her eyes were overflowing with tears and she clutched an old ragdoll to her chest like a lifeline.

He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes, holding her free hand.

"It's okay." He muttered, patting her head. "What's wrong?"

She pulled her hand free and held a shaking finger up to point at whatever she was staring at.

He turned around with his free arm poised to pull an arrow from his quiver, but stopped dead in his tracks.

A huge black creature stood over him, water running down its face like rivers as the rain pounded it unrelentingly. Its cold amber eyes stared at him through the vine like dread locks that hung from its face as its ears laid back on its head. He watched it lower its head to snarl at him, revealing rows and rows of sharp steak knives.

He picked up the girl without a second thought, scooping her up in his arms to carry her to safety. His heart pounded his chest like a trapped bird and he felt tears prick behind his eyes.

They were back.

And he was next.

~S~

Thousands of monitors littered the walls of the command center as footage appeared from all over the world. In the middle of the room was a zeta platform which lit up every few seconds as more and more heroes tumbled in, all freezing and wet no matter where they came from.

Images flitted across the screen of creatures and people that were supposedly dead. The poisonous ferrets in Mongolia, the Shadow Brothers in Britain and the Distortions in Star city.

The Team was amazed by what they saw. This team had stayed unnoticed for years, yet they were so big.

An image of Red Arrow appeared on screen and Garth winced. He was passing a small child to a man as he ushered the crowd away. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, and the footage disappeared right as he let it go.

More heroes filed in, most evading The Team like they were infected with some contagious disease while others came up and tried to strike up conversation. It was confusing, watching the room divide itself.

"Cy, Bee, Garth Mas and Menos, please report to Star City. Jinx and Starfire, join them please." A voice called out over a P.A system. The named heroes all returned to the zeta platform, although Starfire and Jinx were reluctant to go.

Wally stood soaking wet in both sweat and rain as he watched Jinx leave for one of the most dangerous places he could imagine. A piece of him left with her, and he hoped it was enough to keep her alive.

"Come along then." Hot Spot said with an icy tone. "I've got to show you around."

His posture was defensive and he walked stiffly, like he was standing next to a terrorist instead of his old friends.

They followed slowly, looking around and trying to avoid the glares some people were sending.

"As you can see, some of us are still kind of bitter about you guys leaving." He said uncharacteristically.

"You're no exception." Robin noted, using an old tone of voice that suggested that Hot Spot back down, but the pyro-kenetic remained rigid.

"Yeah, well you can't blame me. You did just disappear." He muttered something else and shrugged, nodding towards another white corridor. "There's the infirmary bay, in case you get hurt."

But none of his directions really stuck in their minds. The hideout was built like a labyrinth, full of winding hallways and glass walls; it had a white on white theme bordered with chrome and black. All hallways were the same, and some doors seemed to lead to nothing.

"You've already seen the zeta wing, but let's go back. Maybe then we can send you back to your handlers and get this all sorted out." Hot Spot said bitterly, lacing each word with as much venom as he thought they deserved.

They caught sight of Beast Boy on their way back. He was struggling with control, shackles on his wrists holding him restrained to the wall as his skin bulged and then returned to normal. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration, but deep growls still ripped free from his mouth.

"What's happening to him?" M'gann asked innocently, not realising what she was triggering.

"He's grieving." Hot Spot snapped, looking away from the scene with a new look on his face. Heartache.

Argent stood next to the boy, trying to calm him without getting too close. She locked eyes with their guide before looking back towards the struggling shape shifter, the same expression on her face as well.

They were attacked by a barrage of sound as they swung open the doors to the Zeta wing. Panicked voices were escalating as every single monitor showed the scene in Star city.

From footage taken from a security camera they watched everything happen live.

They had walked in just soon enough to see Cyborg torn in two.

* * *

><p><strong>That last line, that's already happened in a comic book, if I'm not mistaken. Cy was torn apart by a random alien robot thing... And then Donna (Donna, my darling, where did you go? They skipped you in YJ! DX) got amnesia or something... She became a goddess and stuff... Shot for being so ignorant/**

**And, are you guys happy with YJ Invasion? I'm not the biggest fan of it because, well, I feel like everything they've worked towards has been thrown out the window. *COUGH SuperMartian COUGH***

**And Lagon is a jerk to Supey...**

**And where's Garth? D'X Where's my Roy/Garth fluff? Why is Roy married? *Cries in a corner because of my obsession with Red Arrow.***

**Anyway, reviews for the nostalgic?**


	11. I'm sorry So, so sorry,

I apologize for how long it took me to write this out. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately, and while I promised someone that I'd post this months ago, I find myself only being able to sit and write this today.

This story was never properly planned out. Here's the basic idea of what would have happened, as well as a few comments.

-Cyborg was going to die.

-The monsters were something I thought up while working on an OC-centered story. That was the same OC that Roy was mentioning so much, and the same one that fueled his PTSD after being attacked by the creatures. She was presumed dead.

-Panick! uses your memories against you by taking your worst fears and conjuring them up in a physical form - so, if you're scared of spiders, he creates mass swarms of spiders; Panick! took great interest in the creatures in Roy's dreams, so he made a few and set them loose.

-Argent and Hotspot broke up after the Titans split up. Thus his iciness towards The Team. (I don't quite understand this one myself)

-I actually can't remember if this is true, but I can remember contemplating the deaths of both Roy (suicide) and Dick (shot in action)

I'm sorry, I really can't remember what else was going to happen, mainly because I didn't even know at the time. I was just running with it, which really didn't end very well.

To everyone who actually believed in me, and in this story, thank you. Even despite my ignorance, you still made the experience of writing this story enjoyable, and if it hadn't been for you, I probably would have given up on my passion a long time ago.

Yes, I do still write, and yes, my current stories will continue on. I don't post here anymore, though. I'm mainly found on Tumblr, or on AO3.

I'm so, so sorry for failing this story.

Feel free to yell at me. (I know at least two people already have)

Yours truly,

Lamb.


End file.
